Old City
by Irabella RobSten
Summary: Bagaiman jika Bella tidak datang tepat waktu untuk menyelamatkan Edward?Apa yang akan terjadi pada Edward? One-shot. Twilight belong to S M. And Kristen belong to Robert.. 3


Hey, guys.. Ada sedikit masalah dengan TLNE. Tapi tenang, begitu TLNE nya sudah berjalan dengan benar lagi, akan langsung aku update.

Untuk sementara itu, enjoy…

* * *

Aku harap ini hanya mimpi.

Aku tidak mungkin terbang ke Itali, benar, kan? Maksudku, untuk apa coba?

Untuk menyelamatkan orang yang kau cintai, tolol!

Oh ya, benar.

Itu? Hanya itu jawabanmu? Kalau bukan karena kau terjun dari tebing sialan itu, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Kau tidak akan menggiring orang yang kau cintai untukmati. Meski jelas-jelas dia sudah tidak menginginkanmu lagi.

Benar, ini semua memang salahku, jadi kalau terjadi sesuatu yang paling buruk aku akan dengan…

"Tapi aku tidak akan mengijinkannya."Suara Alice memutus pikiranku. Kenapa aku bisa lupa kalau Alice mengawasiku? "Dengar, Bella, kita berdua akan berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Edward. Meskipun kita terlambat, aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun menimpamu, kau mengerti? Aku akan membawamu pulang dengan selamat."

Alice menatapku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kuanggukkan saja kepalaku.

"Bagus. Sekarang kita hanya harus fokus untuk menyelamatkan Edward." Lalu pandangan Alice kosong.

"Alice? Apa? Apa yang kau lihat?" Kupegang pundaknya, tapi Alice belum kembali. "Alice!"

Beberapa detik kemudian Alice kembali."Perubahan rencana."

"Apa?"Ini bisa berarti baik dan buruk."Apa itu?"

"Edward tidak akan memakai rencana semula."Kutatap Alice dengan tatapan bertanya tapi Alice tidak mau melihat kearahku."Ditengah-tengah kastil ada bangunan yang terbuka. Orang luar tetap tidak akan tahu, karena hanya atapnya saja yang terbuka." Lalu kenapa Alice semakin cemas?"

"Alice, apa…?"

"Edward akan melawan mereka. Edward akan mengajak mereka bertarung." Aku masih memandang Alice dengan tatapan bingung."Keputusan dari Volturi sudah diambil," Nafasku tercekat, ini pasti bukan kabar baik. "Kau harus berusaha sebaik mungkin, dan kalau hal yang paling buruk terjadi, kau harus segera kembali padaku!"

"Alice, aku tidak…"

"Tidak, memang tidak. Kau tidak akan bertindak ceroboh dan akan kembali padaku. Aku akan mengembalikanmu pada Charlie dengan utuh seperti saat aku membawamu kesini, kau mengerti, Bella? Kau mendengarku?"Alice menatapku dengan tajam.

Benarkah aku akan kembali begitu saja tanpa hasil apapun? Bagaimana bisa?

Okay, simpan rencanamu untuk nanti, Bella.

"Baik."

"Bagus."Alice kembali menatap jalanan dan menginjak gas semakin dalam. Setelah beberapa menit berlalu Alice bicara. "Itu Voltera."

Kuikuti arah pandangan Alice. Dan disanalah Edward, meminta mati atas kesalahan yang tidak ia perbuat. Bagaimana bisa aku membuat Edward seperti ini? Edward sendiri yang meninggalkanku, lalu kenapa Edward harus membahayakan dirinya untukku?Ini sangat tidak masuk akal.

_... I care the most, because if I can do it ... if leaving is the right thing to do, then I'll hurt myself to keep from hurting you, to keep you safe ..._

_… akulah yang paling perduli, karena seandainya aku bisa melakukannya … seandainya meninggalkanmu adalah sesuatu yang harus kulakukan, akan kusakiti diriku sendiri demi menjagamu agar tidak terluka, supaya kau tetap aman …_

mungkin. Aku merasa mataku mulai memanas. Edward sendiri yang mengatakannya kalau …

Tentu saja. Edward memainkan sandiwaranya dengan dua kali ia berhasil meyakinkan orang. Dan bagaimana bisa aku percaya begitu saja dengan kebohongan?

Karena memang tidak pernah masuk akal jika Edward menginginkanku.

Tapi kenyataannya Edward memang menginginkanmu. Kenyataannya adalah Edward mencintaimu. Kau bodoh, Bella. Orang yang paling bodoh yang ada dibumi ini!

"Alice …" Baru saja aku ingin menanyakannya pada Alice tapi Alice memotong ucapanku.

"Nah, Bella, itu bukan tempatku untuk mengatakannya. Kita sampai."

"Kanapa semua orang memakai jubah merahseperti itu?"

"Oh Tuhan, Edward benar-benar jenius. Ini hari Santo Marcus. Semacam perayaan keberhasilan mereka mengusir semua Vampir dari Voltera. Tapi tentu saja mereka salah. Vampir tidak pernah benar-benar pergi dari tempat ini."

Mobil tidak bisa melaju dengan kencang, banyak orang berlalu lalang ditepi jalan. Dan mobilpun berhenti.

"Dengar, Bella, kita tidak bisa lebih jauh lagi menggunakan mobil ini. Kau harus keluar dan berlari menuju arah menara jam. Disana akan ada sebuah pintu besar, kau harus memasukinya dan menuju ketengah ruangan. Kalau kau berhasil, kau akan melihat Edward terlebih dahulu dan kemungkinan kita bertiga bisas elamat dan keluar dari tempat ini."

Kata-kata Alice yang terakhir membuatku bingung. "Apa …"

"Tidak ada waktu, Bella, cepat pergi!"Alice memerintahku dengan nada mendesak.

Aku segera berlari tanpa perlu menutup pintu mobil dibelakangku. Menara jam. Aku harus menemukan menara jam terlebih dahulu.

Jalanan dipenuhi dengan orang-orang yang akan menuju kealun-alun. Aku harus mengikuti arah mereka, tapi aku juga harus lebih cepat dari mereka. Berarti aku harus menerobos mereka.

Aku berlari, kudorong orang-orang yang ada didepanku. Kemudian mereka meneriakiku dengan nada marah, syukurlah aku tidak tau maksud perkataan aku bisa dengan mudah menebak kalau mereka memakiku.

Rombongan pawai itu tepat berada didepanku, menghalangi jalanku menuju menara jam. Aku tidak bisa maju, seseorang terus saja mendorongku agar tidak melewati itu terlalu kuat untukku lawan. Mungkin sebaiknya aku pura-pura menyerah saja.

Dan saat ia lengah, aku berlari menerobos iring-iringan pawai itu. Dan aku terus mendorong orang-orang yang ada didepanku. Kemudian aku terjebak ditepian kolam air mancur. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain masuk ke kolam ini. Ini lebih cepat dari pada memutrinya.

Airnya dingin, tapi untung kolam ini tidak terlalu tinggi. Dan akupun sampai didepan menara jam. Kubuka pintunya, aku harus mendorongnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Lalu aku mendengar seseorang memanggilku.

"Bella!" itu suara Alice. Itu bisa pertanda … Oh tidak!

"Bella, kembali!" Bisa kulihat Alice bersembunyi dibawah bayang-bayang.

Selama sedetik yang serasa begitu panjang aku berpikir. Aku tidak mungkin kembal ibegitu saja. Aku sudah begitu dekat untuk melihatnya. Melihat orang yang kucintai. Melihat orang yang rela memberikan apapun untukku. Orang yang rela mati untukku.

Jadi kudorong pintunya sedikit lagi agar aku bisa melewatinya. Dan akupun menghambur masuk.

"Bella, Tidak!"

Itu suara terakhir dari Alice yang bisa kudengar. Aku tidak peduli kalau aku harus mati, asal aku bisa mati bersama Edward, itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

Bangunan ini cukup besar. Aku hampir tersesat, tap iaku bisa melihat sedikit cahaya disalah satu pintunya. Aku lari lagi dengan sisa-sisa tenaga yang masih kumiliki. Dan disanalah ia, berada dicengkraman dua Vampir yang menakutkan.

Edward memalingkan wajahnya, ia menatapku. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak, seperti mengucakan namaku. Dan tersenyum. Senyumnya begitu damai saat melihatku. Dan kedua Vampire itu pun bersia-siap untuk melakukan tugasnya.

"Tidak." Suaraku tercekat."Hentikan!" Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan aku terlambat.

"Hentikan! Hentikan!" Mataku terbuka lebar dan aku berada dikamarku lagi."

Lalu sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pundakku. "Hei," Itu suaranya. Kupalingkan wajahku agar bisa menatapnya."Kau bermimpi."

Kuangkat tanganku untuk menyentuh wajahnya."Berjanjilah padaku," Kataku dengan nafas yang masih memburu. "Berjanjilah kau tidak akan pernah pergi ke Voltera lagi. Apapun yang terjadi, jangan pernah. Aku mohon, Edward."

Edward menarikku kedalam pelukannya dan mencium rambutku.

"Aku berjanji tidak akan bertindak ceroboh lagi, aku tidak akan kembali ke Voltera. Karena tidak akan terjadi apapun padamu, Bella. Aku akan selalu disini selama kau menginginkannya. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau memintaku untuk pergi." Edward bersunggung-sungguh.

Kuangkat wajahku agar bisa menatap matanya."Itu berarti selamanya, kau tahu?"

"Akan kita lihat nanti." Edward menggodaku lalu tersenyum. "I love you."

"I love you too."

"Selamanya."

Edward mencium bibirku lalu kembali berbaring sambil memelukku erat didadanya.

"Tidurlah, Bella. Akua kanselalu disini. Tidurlah cintaku satu-satunya."

Hal terakhir yang kurasakan adalah bibir dingin Edward menyentuh keningku, dan akupun kembali tertidur. Bebas dari mimpi buruk di kota tua.

The End.

Aku suka scene di Itali karena disitulah Bella dan Edward bertemu lagi.. Tottaly Team Edward! Lol

Jangan lupa klik review… 3

Love,

B


End file.
